A Haunted Love
by Tikhana
Summary: Ichabod has been seeing the now headed horseman following behind him and Katrina on their way to London. What does it want...where will they finally meet? And can Ichabod keep hold of Katrina if the horsemen decides she was guilty after all?
1. Carriage Ride

**Ichabod sat in the carriage, staring at his beautiful new wife, Katrina Van Tassel. She was beautiful with the sun streaming in through the small, velvet lined window, lighting up her young, lovely face. She noticed him staring and turned to smile at him. **

**"Something amiss, my love?" she asked. He jumped, his face reddening as he realised he'd been caught. **

**"N-No, nothing, I-I'm fine." he stammered and smiled back at her. She nodded and leaned back against her seat, as the carriage hit a bump and jolted them both. Ichabod cried out and jumped, grabbing hold of the bars on either side of the door.**

**Katrina took his hands and placed them in her lap, looking at him seriously, her eyes wide and concerned. "Are you sure you're alright, Ichabod?" she asked again. He only nodded and leaned his head against hers. **

**"I'm fine, dear." he said, his voice barely a whisper. Again, she nodded and sat back agains her seat, this time laying her head against the side of the carriage and closing her eyes. **

**Ichabod looked out the snall window and watched the trees zip by as the sun started to set. Each shadow he saw made him nervous. His thoughts drifted to the night they gave the horseman back his head and turned over the culprit to him as well. He had helped Katrina and young Masbeth back to the mansion, and packed there things, though on the way, he'd looked back. What he had seen scared him to this very day: the horseman, his head attached, following slowly behind them with his sword unsheathed. **

**Shuddering, Ichabod closed the curtains on the windows. **_**I need sleep...**_**, he thought to himself and closed his eyes. The poor man was asleep in moments, his weary body just drifiting off into an effortless sleep. **

**The carriage lurched, throing Ichabod to the floor, Katrina landing on his back with a soft squeal. He reached for her and checked her for wounds. They both looked to the door of the carriage when they heard the driver shout, and the horses whinny in fear. The man's shout was suddenly cut off and a few seconds later they heard a loud thump next to the carriage. **

**Katrina's eyes widened in pure terror, and Ichabod held her close. Footsteps clamored around the horses and carriage, leather straps were heard moving across the horses backs and hooked to the bench along the carriage's front. It went silent for a second, and the footsteps slowly made their way to the side of the carriage. **

**Katrina clung fearfully to Ichabod, and he held her close, turning her to shield her body from whatever was outside. He pulled a pistol from under his seat as the footsteps stopped just by the door. Ichabods hands shook as he watched the door intently and listened for more movement. Suddenly the door flew open and Ichabods eyes widened as Katrina's had, just before he went totally limp on the carriage floor, unconcious.**


	2. Samuel

_**((Disclaimer: I don't own JACK DOODLY SQUAT from Sleepy Hollow. Thank you for your time.)) **_**OK Sorry guys its taken me so long to update, i really HAVE tried, but every time I started writing, something happened and I either lost my work or forgot I was writing it. . Talk about all there, IM NOT lol. K well hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the great reviews!!!**

**Katrina's hand flew to her mouth as the door opened. The driver stuck his head in through the door and she felt dizzy with relief. **

**"Everything all right in here ma'am?" He glanced down at Ichabod and raised an eyebrow. A long bleeding gash ran across his right cheek. Katrina nodded and laid Ichabod down on the floor of the wagon and stood, crouching to get out. The driver kindly helped her down. Looking around, she tried to figure out what had happened. **

**The driver kindly explained, "We had a bit of a raid, but I took care of it." He nodded towards a gagged figure tied to the wheel of the wagon. Elizabeth looked at the man and shook her head.**

**"I hope this trip wasn't any trouble due to us." She said. The driver chuckled. **

**"No ma'am, it's quite an honor, and if raiders want to come, let them come. I can take care of them easily. And Young Masbeth is quite the fighter. Young man is tough." He said. The young man popped his head up over the wagon and saluted Katrina, a big grin on his young face. She smiled and nodded to him. **

**"Thank you, young Masbeth." She said, and smiling again at the driver, she carefully got back into the carriage. The driver grinned at Masbeth and the young man grinned back. Together they hauled the raider onto the top of the carriage with the luggage, where Masbeth sat the whole trip except when the driver, who young Masbeth came to know as Samuel, was teaching him how to drive the horse team and carriage. **

**Samuel seemed to take a liking to young Masbeth, and often let him sit with him in the drivers seat while he taught him this and that about driving the team. **

**Inside the carriage however, was a different matter. Ichabod believed he was going crazy, but said nothing to Katrina. He sat the rest of the way to London silently looking out the window and keeping to himself. He refused to talk about why he had fainted as well. **

**Katrina was very worried. Ichabod wouldn't even speak to her, and she felt as though she had done something wrong. When they arrived in London, he checked them into their hotel rooms, one for them and one for young Masbeth, and went to a small hotel wetbar. Katrina went alone to their room and helped Masbeth unpack next door. **

**She heated herself a bath and relaxed joyously. Her hair had been dirty for almost a week, and she was in heaven as she cleaned and brushed it in the bath. That taken care of she laid back to relax. The steam billowed silently around her and a shadow passed over her window. Paying no heed, she closed her eyes and rested. **

**Ichabod sat alone in the hotels bar, drinking some kind of club soda that he didnt recognize, but liked the taste of. He kept thinking about the night he saw the horseman. **_**Am I losing my mind?**_** he thought to himself as he took another sip of his drink, **_** Or is the horseman really back...**_


End file.
